


In which Danny Williams worries about Steve McGarrett, but what else is new.

by karaluvsketchup



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode 4.07, Episode 7.04, Episode 7.07, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaluvsketchup/pseuds/karaluvsketchup
Summary: As much as Danny complains about Steve getting him into dangerous situations, it's far worse when Danny's five thousand miles away while Steve's in danger. (Added Danny POV on the episodes in Season 7 where he's gone)





	

2013

 

When Danny climbs into the passenger seat of Steve’s pickup in front of Honolulu airport, the first thing he does is point at the white bandage poking out from under the sleeve of Steve’s t-shirt and ask, “What happened there?”

 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Steve tells him. “How was your flight?”

 

“My flight was twelve hours in a metal tube.” Danny answers Steve’s attempt at deflection, then gets back to what he wants to talk about. “But seriously, I leave for a week and you get yourself shot again?”

 

“How do you know it’s a gunshot wound?”

 

“Is it not?”

 

“Okay, it is, but it’s really more of a graze, it’s not a big deal.”

 

“This happen during your adventures with Captain Grover?” Steve had told Danny about the case the rest of the team had worked with Grover while he’d been gone, from the complaint that Grover had filed against Steve, to the part where they’d saved an entire plane full of people. Apparently he didn’t consider his injury to be worth mentioning over the phone.

 

“Yeah, when the bank robbers ambushed us at Ian Wright’s house.” Steve says.  “Grover helped me get the bleeding stopped, then a paramedic patched me up once we got to where we could call for help. I  _ can  _ survive without you, you know.”

 

Danny looks at Steve for a moment, considering, then says, “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Steve bounces back.

 

“Yeah, you say you’re okay, I’ll take it. It’s not going to do me any good wondering if you’re going to get yourself killed every time I leave town,” Danny elaborates.

 

“Okay, then, good.”

  
  


2016

 

Danny’s phone rings, and he picks it up expecting to see one of his sisters’ names, or his mom, or maybe Steve on the caller ID, but it turns out to be Lou. A little weird when the whole team is aware that he’s out of state, and his mind automatically jumps to thinking something must be wrong. He shoves that thought aside as he answers the phone, “Hey Lou.”

 

“Hey Danny, have you heard from Steve today?”

 

“No, I haven’t spoken to him since I left, why?”

 

“He called us all into the office, said he had a new lead, but then never showed.”

 

“You guys tried calling him?”

 

“No, we’re just sitting here twiddling our thumbs, of course we’ve tried calling him!” Lou answers.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Well, I’ll try too, but I doubt that it’ll help, it’s not like he’d just ignore you guys for no reason.” Danny thinks about Steve’s final encounter with Wo Fat a few years back, and how that had started with none of them being able to get in touch with Steve.

 

“We’re on it Danny, we’ll figure this out.” Lou assures him.

 

“Alright, just do me a favor and keep me updated,” Danny tells Lou.

 

“Yeah, you got it man.”

 

Danny hangs up with Lou, then speed-dials Steve’s cell. It rings several times and then goes to voicemail. He tries Steve’s house, then his cell one more time, no luck. Part of him wants to head straight for the airport, but he knows that it wouldn’t do much good, virtually all of the flights into Hawaii leave before noon so taking the first available flight would just mean a long layover somewhere else on the mainland and getting there in the middle of the next day. If things are looking bad a few hours down the road he’ll switch his return ticket to the earliest possible flight in the morning.

 

For now he just has to wait and trust his team.

 

He lets his mom know that something’s going on back in Hawaii and there’s a chance he’ll have to leave early. He gets a call from Kono, but she doesn’t know any more than Lou had when he called. Then he finally gets an actual update, a text from Lou.

 

_ We’re tracking McGarrett’s phone, it’s on the move and Chin and Kono out to intercept its location. _

 

At least it’s news, but it’s followed up a few minutes later with a less assuring message.

 

_ Found the phone but no Steve with it. Working on where delivery truck picked it up. _

 

With that, Danny stops trying to tell himself that his worrying is irrational. Someone’s got Steve. Again. For a badass SEAL who can beat almost anyone in a fair fight, the man has a certain knack for getting captured, tortured, and almost killed. Over the years Danny’s come to believe, somewhere deep,  _ deep _ , down that Steve actually has an intact sense of self-preservation, but he’s also got a knack for making the worst kinds of enemies. This is not good.

 

After what feels like days, but is truthfully maybe an hour, Danny’s phone rings again, displaying Lou’s name on the caller ID once more.

 

“Please tell me you have good news.” Danny says in lieu of any actual greeting after pushing the talk button.

 

“Not quite yet, but I do have some progress to fill you in on.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“We haven’t found Steve yet, but he went to the house of one Dr. Madison Gray, probably with Alicia Brown.”

 

“Gray… that’s Detective Lau’s psychiatrist, right?” Danny recalls.

 

“Yeah. Chin and Kono are there now, house was empty, no sign of Steve, but it was on the route of the truck where we found Steve’s phone. And Danny, the chess set is here. Looks like Gray’s our serial killer.”

 

“So Steve…” Danny takes a deep breath. “Steve has been dragged off to some unknown location. By a serial killer.”

 

“I wish I had better news for you, man.”

 

“Call me back with some, and soon. Please.”

 

They hang up and all Danny can do is stare at his phone for the next twenty minutes. The next call had better be “ _ we found Steve, alive _ .” or he’s going to lose his mind.

 

It is.

 

“Chin?” Danny answers the phone after a brief glance at the caller ID.

 

“Danny, I’m with Steve and Alicia, they’re okay.” 

 

Danny feels the tension fall out of his body.

 

***

 

Steve picks Danny up from the airport three days later, as originally planned, but in Danny’s car.

 

“You know, just because I’m out of town doesn’t make this car yours.” Danny chides.

 

“Well, it was either your car or the Marquis.” Steve tells him. Danny looks at Steve quizzically. “Oh, I didn’t tell you, did I? Before she skipped town, Dr. Gray torched my truck.” He pulls out his phone, scrolls through the photo roll for a second, and hands it to Danny.

 

The phone shows Steve’s truck, which is now completely burned out. Danny laughs. “Well, now you know how I felt when the old Camaro got blown up.”

 

Steve smiles. “I guess so.”

 

“And what about you, are you doing alright?” Danny asks. He knows that Steve was stabbed in the back, hit in the head a few times, and dumped into a sea cave. It’s a wonder that he’s not in the hospital right now, but beyond looking a little tired, Steve really does seem fine.

 

“Yeah, I got lucky, though I’m still officially not out of the woods as far as infection goes.”

 

Yeah, deep wounds that don’t get treated for hours are probably not the best thing when you’re on anti-rejection meds. Which reminds him. “And your liver?” Danny asks.

 

“It’s fine. They ran all the liver function tests, and they came back the same as at my last follow-up appointment.”

 

Danny nods, relieved. “Good, because I’m not giving you any more of my liver, even if it is a serial killer’s fault.”

 

“And here I was thinking you cared about me.” Steve jokes.

 

“I’m just glad you’re okay, babe.”

 

“This isn’t going to help the thing where you worry about something happening to me when you’re out of town, is it?”

 

“Well on the one hand, no.” Danny answers. “On the other hand, at the time when Chin and Kono got there, you were in the process of climbing out of that cave, and the Wittens were driving away.”

 

“So you’re admitting that I can take care of myself.”

 

“Maybe I’m saying they weren’t that good at being serial killers. Who tries to kill a Navy SEAL by throwing him in a sea cave!?”

 

“You may have a point there, Danno.”

 

“I  _ may  _ have a point? I do have a point. Now please tell me that’s going to be the last time I get a call that you’re missing when I’m 5000 miles away.”

 

“I’ll do my best.”

 

***

A few months later, Danny wakes up in the guest room of his parents’ house, rolls over to pick up his phone off the bedside table, and sees that he has a missed call and a voicemail from Steve.

 

Danny dials his voicemail. “Hey, something’s just come up and I need to leave town for a few days,” He hears Steve say. “I’m okay, I just need to take care of this. And... oh man it’s almost one AM there, of course you’re asleep, but this couldn’t wait, I’m sorry about that. But really, don’t worry about me, and you don’t need to call the rest of the team. Uh, I’ll see you soon Danno, give your family my best.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Danny groans. He calls Steve’s phone, but it goes straight to voicemail. He’s not surprised. It’s been about six hours since Steve left the message, and Honolulu is at least a five to six hour flight from anywhere, so he must be on a plane right now. Knowing Steve, he’s probably jumped on a military transport plane and he could be in the air for ten or twelve hours.

 

Danny leaves a message that he doesn’t expect Steve will return, then considers starting to make some other calls, but it’s too late to intercept Steve before he leaves, and it’s the middle of the night in Hawaii. Kono’s usually up early to go surfing before work, he’ll call her in a few hours and see if she knows any more than he does.

 

Until then, he sticks to his routine - shower, breakfast, then he heads over to the hospital with his mom to visit his dad, who’s doing fine after his surgery. His mom notices that he’s preoccupied, but he doesn’t tell her why. Finally it’s 10:30, and he excuses himself and steps out into the hospital hallway to make a phone call.

 

“Hello?” Kono answers her phone after a couple of rings.

 

“Hey Kono, did I wake you up?”

 

“Nah, I was just about to leave the house to catch some waves.” She answers.  “What’s up, Danny?”

 

“Steve left me a message last night, saying that he’s leaving town for a few days, that he has something to take care of. Do you know anything about that?”

 

“No, I saw him yesterday, and he didn’t mention anything.” Kono answers, a note of worry surfacing in her voice.

 

“That’s just like him.”

 

“Maybe it was a last-minute thing, what exactly did he say?”

 

“Just that something came up and he’s leaving town to take care of it. Nothing specific at all.”

 

“Huh. Well, I’ll see what I can find out.”

 

“Thanks, Kono.”

 

“No problem.” She answers, then apparently it takes too long for him to say anything else because she adds. “Are you okay?”

 

“Me? Yeah. Just I’ve been out here twice this fall and both times Steve’s ended up going AWOL while I’m gone.”

 

“Well, it sounds like he left willingly, wherever he’s going, he chose to go. Unless you think he made the call under duress?”

“No, no, he sounded stressed but not like someone was telling him what to say. I would be able to tell.” He knows Steve, he knows what the man sounds like with a gun to his head and this wasn’t it.

 

“It’ll be okay, Danny. I’ve got it.

 

***

The ironic thing is, he’s much closer to Morocco than the rest of the team, but Kono, Lou, and Chin end up going without him. It’s a tense few days but everyone gets out of there in one piece.

 

Danny gets back to Hawaii two days after everyone else and once again it’s Steve who picks him up from the airport, this time in Steve’s new silver truck.

 

“Hey, man, thanks for picking me up.” Danny says as he climbs into the passenger’s seat.

 

“You’re welcome, how’s your dad doing?” Steve asks.

 

“He’s out of the hospital, still needs to take it easy for a while but my mom can handle him.” Danny answers.

 

“That’s good, that’s really good.”

 

“Speaking of moms…” Danny segues.

 

“Hey, Doris is going to be Doris, but she’s still my mom. If I’m going to have any kind of relationship with my mother I’m going to just have to accept what she does.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“I didn’t say I’m happy about it, but yeah.”

 

“And Catherine?”

 

“Honestly, working for the Agency suits her. I don’t know if I can ever completely forgive her for how she left, but at least I have a little more closure now.”

 

“After what she did to you? You don’t have to forgive her.”

 

“I know. But it’s Cath, we have so much history together, and-” Steve starts, then trails off.

 

“You still care about each other.” Danny finishes for him. He knows the feeling, having experienced various versions of it with Rachel for the last eight years.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you probably had a blast breaking into a CIA black site together, because you’re both that kind of insane.”

 

Steve laughs, which was Danny’s intention. “Well, calling it fun might be stretching it, a little. I did almost get tortured.”

 

“The fact that you can say you almost got tortured with a goofy smile on your face, worries me,” Danny says. Steve’s just returned from breaking into a CIA blacksite, while also in the emotional minefield that is the presence of his mother and ex-girlfriend, not to mention Wo Fat’s father, but he seems relaxed, more so than he has in months. Like somehow the whole thing was good for him.

 

Steve shrugs. “Hey any day where you piss off the CIA and get away with it is a good day in my book.”

 

“See, that’s where we differ, I would rather not piss off the CIA in the first place.”

 

“So you’re glad you didn’t go along on this one?” Steve raises his eyebrows.

 

“I didn’t say that,” Danny shoots back.

 

“I know, buddy. I am glad you called the team, though, without them I might be locked in a cell with Doris and Catherine right now.”

 

“And I’m glad you called me. That’s the magic,” he emphasises the word _magic_ with his hands, “of letting your friends know what you’re doing, Steven.” The words are a little harsh, but Danny keeps his tone gentle to convey to Steve that he’s serious.

 

Steve looks over at Danny, a little longer and a little more intensely than he probably should, considering that he’s still driving. “I love you, Danno.”

  
“Love you too.”


End file.
